The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisupnic Chersweet’.
‘Fisupnic Chersweet’ is a product of a planned breeding program that originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Birgit C. Hofmann, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 2000.
The female parent was the variety ‘Alexis’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/765,324, abandoned), characterized by having bi-colored pink and red flowers, blackish-green foliage, small leaves and relatively short, compact plant habit. The male parent was a proprietary seedling, designated K00-6162-2 (unpatented), characterized by having bi-colored light pink and red colored flowers, dark green foliage, and moderately small plant habit.
‘Fisupnic Chersweet’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in April 2001 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of vegetative or asexual reproduction of ‘Fisupnic Chersweet’ was accomplished when cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July, 2001, in a greenhouse in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of the inventor.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 2002, in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisupnic Chersweet’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisupnic Chersweet’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, under green-house conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.